


Prophet and Loss Coda

by araanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Dean and Cas have a conversation when they return to the bunker.





	Prophet and Loss Coda

Sam had passed out not long after they left the medical facility and was still asleep by the time they made it back to the bunker. Dean left the casket where it was attached to the Impala in the garage, and between him and Cas they managed to get Sam into his bed even though the taller man was still fairly drunk and stumbled along with them. Once they had Sam in his bed and covered with his shoes off, Dean quietly shut the door.

Once they were finally alone, Dean opened his mouth to postpone their talk until the morning, but the look on Cas' face stopped him cold. Just from a glance he could tell that Cas was beyond angry. Dean shut his mouth with an audible snap and allowed Cas to take his hand and pulled them into Dean's own bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Dean stood in between Cas and the door, unsure of everything. This is one of the things he’d been hoping to avoid by not saying goodbye to Cas, and now he was alone with the angel. Even though he was closer to the door he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Cas wouldn’t let him leave the room.

"Cas, " Dean said softly. He just wanted to get this conversation over with so he could hide under his covers until the morning. Maybe now that he wasn’t going through with it right now the nightmares would stop.

"Were you really just going to go through with that foolish plan without saying goodbye to the rest of the people that care about you? The rest of the people who love you?" Cas demanded. The angry angel had Dean pinned against the closed door before Dean knew what was happening. "What about Jack? Me?" Cas slammed Dean against the wall again, Dean could see tears clinging to Cas' eyelashes. "Do we mean so little to you?" Cas shouted quietly, and Dean could tell he was struggling. A few tears escaped in Cas’ anger and fear for Dean.

"No," Dean whispered back. "You and Jack mean too much to me. More than I know how to show, how to tell you." Dean lifted his shaking hands and clung to the shoulders of Cas' trench coat, digging his nails into the tan fabric. "I couldn't face you and still go through with my plan. Just like I couldn't tell Sam, I couldn't tell you Cas." Dean buried his fingers in Cas' wild hair and pulled until their foreheads were pressed together. "I didn't want to see you again, only to lose you forever when I sink in that damned box. Seeing you then forcing myself to go through with it would have completely broken me." Dean let out a harsh sob and ducked his head to press his face into Cas’ neck.

"I would never have stopped looking for you, " Cas whispered against Dean's hair. "I would have spent the rest of my very long life trying to find you. You do realize that I would have crawled into that thrice damned box with you and trapped the both of us in your head forever." Cas rubbed their noses together. " I can't live without you by my side, I don't want to. I have reached the point that I need you with me in order to function."

"Cas," Dean whispered as he broke. His sobs deepened and wracked his frame as he clung to the angel in front of him, anchoring himself to this moment. He could still feel Michael pounding on the door in his head, but his need for his best friend over rode everything else that was happening. He knew that Cas would hold him together, even as he fell apart.

Cas guided them back onto Dean's bed, holding his human against him. Together they laid back on the bed, Cas wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's trembling frame and pressed kisses to the top of Dean's head. He held the human tightly to him, letting Dean cry out the anger and pain at the horrible choice that he had abandoned, that he had almost gone through with. They lay on the bed wrapped around each other for what felt simultaneously like hours and no time at all. Once Dean had finally began to settle down, Cas made a move to get up and leave his friend to sleep but Dean stopped him.

"Please stay," Dean whispered, tightening his hold on his guardian angel.

"I'm not going anywhere," Castiel promised. He stood and quickly removed both of his coats and his shoes before removing Dean's shoes as well. "Just making us a little more comfortable." Cas crawled back onto the bed with Dean, pulling the blanket up over the top of them. He pulled Dean back into his arms, holding the hunter tightly once again. "I'm never going anywhere without you again, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. And hopefully beyond, for the rest of eternity."

"Good, " Dean replied. "I love you." Dean whispered softly, his face pressed against Cas' neck.

“As I love you Dean," Cas replied. “Forever. "

Dean pulled back and locked eyes with Cas, “Really?”

“I have for years,” Cas admitted.

“I think I’ve loved you since Purgatory,” Dean whispered into the quiet between them. “When I realized I couldn’t lose you, and then I was broken when I came back without you.”

“Dean,” Cas started. “May I kiss you?”

Dean blinked owlishly at his friend before grasping his nerves and he crashed their lips together himself. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced in his 40 years. But it was so much more than that, being this close to Cas felt right. Kissing Cas felt right. Everything about this moment felt right. He tightened his hold on the angel, deepening their kiss into something more passionate and exploratory.

“Never leave me?” Dean begged against Cas’ lips when they finally pulled apart to let Dean breathe.

“Never by my choice,” Cas promised him. He settled Dean back against him in a comfortable position.

Dean closed his eyes with a sigh. He’d sleep now knowing he was safe and being watched over by his own angel. Tomorrow was another day and they would find another way to remove Michael without Dean sinking by himself, or Cas and him sinking to spend eternity at the bottom of the ocean. They could take on anything as long as they were a team, he had to believe that.


End file.
